Teacher, Please
by Mistyrious Charades
Summary: With a name like Renesmee and vampires for parents, my life is a little complicated. But there are crazier things on the horizon, like falling for my teacher, who for stupid noble reasons, can’t be with me. But whether or not he likes it Jacob Black and I
1. Chapter 1

Teacher, Please.

A Jacob/Renesmee Fanfic.

By Mistyrious_Charades

**Summary**: With a name like Renesmee and vampires for parents, my life is a little complicated. But there are crazier things on the horizon, like falling for my teacher, who for stupid noble reasons, can't be with me. But whether or not he likes it Jacob Black and I were meant to be together.

**Disclaimer**: I love Twilight but I don't own anything. That right belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I am not in league with her or associate with her or anyone owning rights to Twilight. Though I am a huge fan and becoming a Cullen vampire would indeed be very nice.

Chapter One

When both of your parents were vampires, it meant that the safety of your fellow students came before your own. They knew I could look after myself. It was the kids in my class, particularly the boys that they were worried about.

In a nutshell, Dad just didn't want what happened to him, to happen to me. Or, he didn't want me to feel the same "pain" he had felt when he had met my mother.

The danger was that I would meet and fall in love with someone - only to then longingly desire for their blood and eat them alive. Thanks Dad, for the inheritance warning.

It's not like I didn't appreciate the concern, but I highly doubted that I was going to fall for any of the Forks' High students. True, I couldn't predict my reactions; it had been a long time since I had been around anyone who was one hundred percent human, but there _was_ only one real person that held my interest.

And he had left me.

In the most weird and bizarre way, the forces of nature had bound us together, but he didn't want "ancient native magic," (or so he called it), to decide our fate. He was determined that I choose him for my own, _by_ my own accord. He was the closest thing I had to a brother, and to a friend, and yet nothing I could say could convince him otherwise to have stayed.

My Dad had never wanted Jake to stay. He knew how much he had loved me but I think Dad, amongst Aunt Rosalie and a few others, were the final straw in my best friend's decision to leave. I had never forgiven him for that.

Mom had been friends with Jacob too, and though she hadn't exactly warmed to the idea of him imprinting on me, she hadn't try to stop it from happening either. I could tell she missed him sometimes, but it was nowhere near to how much I missed him, even though he had left years ago.

On my first day at Forks' High, I tried to keep to myself. It wasn't an easy task; all the students stared at me like I was a freak to ogle at, and I had to constantly remind myself that I in fact knew nothing about them, when in truth I could, thanks to my parents, retrace their families histories better than even their grandparents were able to. What could I say? It pays to have a family of immortals.

"That's a really nice bracelet you've got there," someone said, complimenting me. I smiled, acknowledging the comment. The bracelet had once been a graduation gift to my mother. Jake had given it to her, attaching a wooden wolf pendant to it that he had made himself. My dad had later added a diamond heart to the chain. I was really fond of it.

I took my chances with the friendly girl, "You wouldn't happen to have Spanish right now, would you?"

She beamed at me, "Actually I do. Want to walk with me to class?"

And that was how I met Sam Cheney, the daughter of Angela and Ben Cheney whom both had gone to school with my mother and father. I didn't think bringing up the fact that my parents had gone to school with hers was a good conversational idea, seeing as my parents hadn't aged at all, so I stayed quiet after that.

Sam was a good friend. In a lot of ways, she was just like how my mother had remembered Angela. She was with me in most of my classes, English and Government to name a few. But then we reached the Bio lab and Sam had to go to Calculus.

"Damn," I muttered, "I was hoping we'd be together for the whole day."

"Don't worry," she smiled, "Lizzie and Mikey Newton are really nice and I'm pretty sure they have Bio now too. Maybe you can sit with the twins?"

Newton? As in offspring of Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton? Ugh.

"Thanks Sam," I mumbled and then walked into class. I spotted Lizzie and Mikey almost immediately. They may not have been identical, but Lizzie looked almost as if Mikey was wearing a long wig of golden hair and sitting next to himself. Even as a half vampire, it was hard to tell the difference. I smiled at Lizzie, and then went to sit down.

"That's reserved for Yorkie," she said matter-of-factly, "You can't sit there."

I was taken aback by her words. I was never usually up for rejection. I didn't mind though; I hadn't really wanted to sit next to her in the first place.

"Lizzie, there's no need to be rude," Mikey whispered to her, but she shushed him and I headed towards an empty seat at the back. I could feel Mikey's eyes on me as I made my way but I didn't turn around to look at him.

Bio was turning out to be a very interesting class. It was fifteen minutes in already - and the teacher hadn't shown up. The class was getting stirred. Everyone was having too much fun mucking around to bother to get a teacher. I didn't want to be a spoilsport so I started on my own English homework. In another world, I would have definitely gone to get the teacher. I loved Bio. My grandfather Carlisle had already taught me so much.

In the seat that had been reserved for 'Yorkie,' (a possible relation of Eric's), a vain, yet slightly attractive boy, sat flirting with Lizzie. Ah, so explains the rejection. Mikey turned around and caught my eye. Embarrassed, I kept my head down. _Please don't come here. Please don't come here. Please don't come here._

"Hi!" Mikey said and I felt my whole demeanor shrink, "I'm Mikey Newton. I'm sorry; I didn't quite catch your name?"

I usually introduced myself as Nessie, it was far easier to remember, but the opportunity to confuse him was too good to pass up. "Renesmee," I greeted.

"Oh," he smiled, "That's a very interesting name. Mind if I take a seat?"

I heard my cell beep in my pencil case. It was a text from dad! What was he - ?

_Nessie, please. Anyone but Newton…_

I smiled, "Sure Mikey, take a seat."

We started talking. Mikey may have looked like his sister but they sounded like complete opposites. He was obsessed with basketball, though through my estimate he may only have been five foot, and his sister was a competitive dancer. He also liked to read and write which I thought was highly introverted of him whereas his sister was the top of the social elite.

"I know Lizzie may have come across as a little rude but it's only because she has thing for Yorkie aka Mr. Vain. You should come and sit with us at lunch."

I smiled nodding, and then I remembered Sam. "Is it okay if I bring someone with me?"

He laughed, "You don't need my permission! You can bring whoever you want."

"Cool, thanks," I said, "Have you met Sam Cheney?"

His brows immediately furrowed, "Sam?"

"Yeah she's really skinny, wears glasses, has her hair tied up in a messy lop sided ponytail?"

His face immediately relaxed, "Oh! Sam is a girl! Of course she is! No, I haven't met her, but I'm sure she's lovely."

I was confused. I was making him jealous already? Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to ignore my dad's text.

"What's wrong?" he asked noticing the puzzled look on my face.

"Nothing," I lied, then instantly decided against it, "Actually my dad hates you."

"Whoa…!" was all Mikey could respond, "That's pretty deep. Do I _know_ your father?"

"He's Dr. Cullen. He works with my mom in a children's hospital out of town."

Mikey nodded, "Cullen eh? Hey, I know who you are now!" He had finally pieced it together. "You're Nessie Cullen! Why'd you tell me your name was Renee?"

I laughed, "Actually I told you my name was _Renesmee_, and I told you that because _that _is my name_._ Nessie is a shortened version, a nickname."

He nodded, "That makes sense. See, if you introduced yourself as 'Nessie,' I'd probably guess your full name was Vanessa."

Suddenly, the door to the biology lab swung forth and a rather tall, built man walked inside. I didn't take notice of him first, figuring he was the designated teacher and getting my books out, also figured that class would finally resume now.

But somehow, my eyes seemed to stray to his perfect stride, then to his black jeans and stripy navy poncho. His hair was long and even though his back was turned, I felt like I had known this man my whole life.

Mikey was talking to me but his voice drowned out by the mysterious distraction of the well-dressed teacher. It was a very weird feeling. I hadn't felt this way about anyone before, not in a long time, and certainly not a teacher.

Then he turned to face us and my eyes immediately fell on the name he had transcribed in chalk onto the blackboard:

_Jacob Black_


	2. Chapter 2

Teacher, Please.

A Jacob/Renesmee Fanfic.

By Mistyrious_Charades

**Summary**: With a name like Renesmee and vampires for parents, my life is a little complicated. But there are crazier things on the horizon, like falling for my teacher, who for stupid noble reasons, can't be with me. But whether or not he likes it, Jacob Black and I _will_ be together.

**Disclaimer**: I love Twilight but I don't own anything. That right belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I am not in league with her or associate with her or anyone owning rights to Twilight. Though I am a huge fan and becoming a Cullen vampire would indeed be very nice.

Chapter Two

"Jacob?" I exclaimed, so loudly that the class stopped talking, and everyone who hadn't already been staring at me now was. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry Miss - ?"

"Cullen." I answered. "Renesmee Cullen."

"Miss Cullen," he repeated, "I prefer to be called Mr. Black - and not by my first name. If you have something you would like to ask me it can wait till after class. We're late enough to start as it is."

"Yeah and who's fault is that?" Mikey mumbled next to me.

"Mine actually," Jake answered, and I felt Mikey grow uncomfortable in his seat. Whatever he had said, he hadn't meant for Jake to have heard him.

"Now unless anybody wants a detention, I suggest you all turn your books to page three hundred and seventy, where we'll be starting today on Chapter Seven."

Everyone casually reached into their bags, but I didn't want to open to chapter seven or open _any_ book for that matter; I just didn't want to move period. How could he expect to just carelessly walk in here, after years of being absent, and _not_ expect me to react?

Jake was writing notes on the blackboard, but he seemed to have realized that he had paralyzed me.

"Miss Cullen, unless you want to stay back after school and write these notes down, I suggest you open your book and start writing now."

Mikey was staring at me, "Ness, are you okay? Why are you acting like you know this guy?"

I don't know why it happened but thick tears started to well up in my eyes. Of _course_ I knew this guy - but I didn't think Mikey realized how insensitive he was being - so I didn't answer him and tried to force my tears away instead. I wanted so badly to text my Dad… he said I could, anytime I wanted. The Volvo would be here before I could blink.

But I couldn't even bring myself to bring my cell out of my pencil case. My eyes had a mind of their own and they were still staring at Jake.

The class was silent, copying their notes. I finally wiped my tears away. I was suddenly furious. "What made you come back?" I said aloud again, interrupting the class, as though Jake and I were the only people in the room. Mikey was starting to wish he hadn't sat next to me.

Jake didn't turn around, "I'm not going to ask you again not to disrupt this class, Miss Cullen. If you have a question that pertains to any of the notes on the board, I'll be glad to answer them. But - "

"Mr. Black," I interrupted, "I'll prefer it if you called me _Nessie_."

He wasn't stupid. He knew _he_ had been the one to derive the informal nickname, which was why I was asking him in the first place. I couldn't tell his reaction; he was still writing on the board.

"Nessie," he said, without emotion, "If you don't start work now, I _will_ ask you to stay back."

"Fine!" I shouted, "Give me detention you moron!"

I waited for him to yell back at me. The curse at least, had got him to stop writing for a few seconds. He sighed, "Detention, Miss Cullen."

From at the front of the class, I could see Lizzie Newton staring at me. She looked at her brother for some sort of explanation but he simply shrugged.

"I told you to call me Nessie," I argued to Jake.

"And I told you to do your work," he debated back. "You're excused from this class Miss Cullen. Report back to my office at the final bell.

"What do you mean I'm excused?"

He finally stopped writing, and turned to look at me. For a moment I thought I saw an apology written on his face, but it was immediately gone. "I mean there's the door. Pack your bag and I'll see you at final bell."

This time there was nothing left to say. My things were already packed anyway, as I had no intention of staying in the room, making the decision before he had even 'excused' me out. I wasn't even sure if I had any intention of coming back at final bell for the detention.

I left the class, slamming the door behind me.

It was impossible for me to resume that class ever again. Grandpa wouldn't mind - he had already taught me so much and there was so much more I could learn from him. I went to the admin office and begged them to change my timetable to Calculus, but they wouldn't budge.

The old lady behind the counter smiled sweetly, "Oh I remember your father disliked Biology too. He tried to change as well but we had no other vacancies. Maybe you can talk to him if you're having difficulty in the class. He stayed on and passed with flying colors."

I nodded; I had indeed been thinking of my father, and whether or not I should text him to _come get me_.

But even though I was angry, I still wanted to see Jake, even if it was after school in detention.

By lunchtime, the news of my outburst had reached the entire school body. Everyone knew about it. The moment Sam saw me again; she immediately jumped into a hug. "Nessie! I heard about it and I'm so sorry! How could that stupid teacher give you a detention?"

"Because I called him a moron Sam - and I sort of provoked him to."

Sam was stunned, "Oh my! What could he have possibly done to make you so angry?"

It was a valid question although I don't think the right answer would have made any sense. So I stayed as close to the truth as I possibly could.

"He was friend of the family's," I said, "He screwed us over, vanished without a trace, and now he's back. Just like that. He's claiming to be a science teacher. I don't even know what he's doing here. If he does want to teach science, why doesn't he just teach it in La Push? I'm sure he won't be able to teach _us_ anything. All he did was copy notes out of the book and write them on the board. My _grandfather_ could teach me more than that goon."

Sam remained stunned, "W-o-w Nessie. You really don't like this guy, do you? He must have done a pretty awful thing to your family because he seems like an alright guy."

Alright guy? He was more than that. He had been my very best friend and brother, and knowing what Dad had done to Mom, and how much pain it had caused her, he had still gone ahead and done the same thing to me. The only thing he hadn't done was screw the _whole_ family over. I alone, had been the most devastated when he had left. He didn't understand any of my feelings. He always thought that it was the magic talking when I spoke and it annoyed the crap out of me.

But I _did_ like him. I liked him a lot. I had always joked around with my family, saying he was 'just my older brother,' but the truth was, I didn't care about his age, I liked him anyway.

The final bell couldn't have come sooner. I was there, right in the nick of time. So much for thinking that I didn't really want to come…

Jake was facing a window when I entered. He didn't seem to notice me, even after I closed the door behind me. The distance between us, though closer than it had been in years, was still too far apart.

"Mr. Black?" I whispered.

"Nessie," he whispered back. Silence followed. I didn't know what to do. Finally, he said something.

"The notes are on the board. Please copy them down."

I stood still and remained stubborn. "Look, can we make a deal?" I asked, "I'll come to your every class, I'll write down all my notes, and do as much homework as you wish to dish me with. But can you tell me why you're here? In _Forks' High_, of all places?"

"Nessie - isn't it obvious?" he stated, and I was starting to sense a bout of pain in his voice. "I've come back… for you." He was whispering now, as though a group of students were pressing their ears to the door or something.

"What?" I said stunned, almost as stunned as Sam when I told her I had got a detention for calling a teacher a moron. "What was that whole act in class about then?"

"Nessie, do you think it wise to let the class know about us?"

Now I was _really_ confused, "Us? There is no 'us.' You left. You don't love me the way I love you."

He finally turned around, and I could see the tears brimming in his eyes, "If I didn't love you, why would I come back?"

"Jake if you want to be with me, pretending to be a science teacher is not the best way."

He shook his head, "I said I've come back for you, not that I've come back to be with you. And I'm not pretending. I do know stuff. About science."

His words had stung but he had made me grin. He had spent so much of his high school years shape shifting from human to wolf to save my mother, that despite the knowledge he had, it was definitely limited.

"I fought with myself so much to make it to class today," Jake said, "That's why I was late, I couldn't decide if showing up was a good idea or not. But I did know that I wanted to see you. I tried to concentrate on being a teacher but you were obviously distracted."

"Yes," I said, walking over to where he was, "I _was_ distracted. At first, I was surprised to see you here. And then I was upset that it had been such a long time, and I remembered how you left, and then I couldn't get over how… how hot you looked in this poncho."

That had been a pretty forward move on my part. But if Jacob still loved me - and I was positive he still wanted me - I knew exactly how to play my cards.

Jacob's face blushed, "Nessie, I hardly think that's appropriate."

I grinned mischievously, "Maybe not tonight. But one day, you'll want this. As much as I do."

"I never said I didn't," Jacob insisted, "It's just that under our circumstances we can't."

I shrugged, "And I never said I was going to make this easy for you."

I watched his eyes stare at my chest as I removed the first two buttons from my blouse.

"_What_ are you doing?!" Jake demanded, "Are you insane??!"

I laughed, "It's hot in here and I've got lines to write." I wasn't entirely sure what game I was playing at yet, since I wasn't entirely sure what direction I was heading in, but I was acting all on impulse.

Yet I couldn't say I wasn't enjoying it.

Jake wanted to play tough? Fine - let the games begin.

A/N: Please review!!! Reviews help faster uploads! Thanks so much guys!! xoxo Misty


	3. Chapter 3

Teacher, Please.

A Jacob/Renesmee Fanfic.

By Mistyrious_Charades

**Summary**: With a name like Renesmee and vampires for parents, my life is a little complicated. But there are crazier things on the horizon, like falling for my teacher, who for stupid noble reasons, can't be with me. But whether or not he likes it, Jacob Black and I _will_ be together.

**Disclaimer**: I love Twilight but I don't own anything. That right belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I am not in league with her or associate with her or anyone owning rights to Twilight. Though I am a huge fan and becoming a Cullen vampire would indeed be very nice.

Chapter Three

I was unusually quiet in the Cullen household that night. Mom, the introvert she was, took no notice. Dad, working effortlessly on a new piece on his piano, took no notice either.

But my Aunt Alice knew exactly what was going on.

"Awfully quiet tonight, aren't we, Nessie? This can't have anything to do with a boy, can it?"

At first I was afraid that she could see what might envelope between me and Jake, but then I realized she couldn't see a werewolf's future. Was my mood really that obvious? Unlikely. I think Aunt Alice was just that damn good.

"Actually…" I mused, contemplating whether or not I should tell her the truth, "I do have my eyes set on someone."

I watched with fascination as Aunt Alice's eyes grew wide with excitement at the news, "Oh my God! Do you know what this means? We have an excuse to visit _Victoria's Secret_!"

My smile itched a little wider, "That's not really necessary. I don't believe I need to dress to impress to win this guy over."

She understood. "So you've already won him over then, right?"

I nodded, "Yeah, but for the stupid nobility of his heart, he ain't gonna do anything with me."

I could tell I had just confused the hell outta my aunt but then she tried to _see_ - and when she couldn't - she understood.

"Oh… my… Nessie!! What is _he_ doing back here? We have to tell your parents straightaway!"

"_We_ don't have to do anything," I reminded her, "That's my decision alone to have to make and I am choosing not to."

Aunt Alice sighed, "They're going to find out eventually, even if you don't tell them. And when they do find out, and then realize that you've been keeping it secret from them, I doubt they're gonna be very happy with you…"

"Chillax!!" I claimed, borrowing the term off Mr. Vain, "I've got it all under control. I'm gonna date the Newton boy."

Aunt Alice shuddered, "Isn't he a bit old for you?" she asked. "I mean, c'mon Renesmee - he had the hots for your _mother_!"

"Ew!!! I was soooo not talking about MIKE Newton!! I was talking about his son, MI-KEY." I emphasized on the 'key' part. "He has a twin sister named Lizzie and I think he sorta likes me… if I haven't yet embarrassed him into the next century… and the best way to win my guy's heart is to make him jealous. Plus, my dad absolutely hates him. It'll be perfect."

"How exactly is this going to work, Nessie?"

I already had it figured out, "Dad and Mom will be so involved and distracted by my relationship with Mikey that they won't even consider me being attracted to someone else - least of all my teacher."

"…who just happens to be Jacob Black, your imprinted one?" Alice mumbled, sighing.

"You must promise _not_ to tell anyone about this," I begged silently, "Please, Aunt Alice, I _know_ what I'm doing."

She sighed again, "Well, you know I think you're old enough to make your own decisions - even if I do think you hiding this from your parents will make them upset."

I hugged her tightly, "Thanks Aunt Alice, you're the best!"

I left her there, dazed and confused. I was guilty too, but I knew she'd come around. Now there was just one more thing I had to do…

"Aunt Rosalie!" I exclaimed, as I saw my other favorite Aunt polishing her nails, "Have you got a minute?"

She smiled, "For you Renesmee, I have hours."

"Thanks!" I said, "Because I _really_ need your help."

I waited for a response, but she beckoned for me to continue instead. I sighed, "Okay - I need you to teach me how to--you know-- _flirt_."

Her eyes widened with as much excitement as Aunt Alice's had when she realized why I was so quiet tonight. She had been against Dad's lectures of telling me to stay away from the male population. If Dad had his way, I'd been joining the covenant as a nun. I could imagine it now… Sister Mary Renesmee…

I was ecstatic that Aunt Rosalie agreed to tutor me but at the same time I couldn't help but realize that I didn't think she'd be as keen to help me, if she knew who I was _really _trying to get.

*

After Aunt Rosalie's tutoring, Dad started behaving all _chivalrous_, and though everyone knew I could drive on my own, insisted on taking me to school. It annoyed me to the core. His chivalry may have won his way into mom's heart - or more accurately inside her pants - but that was sooo not working with me. Dad looked more like my brother than my father and I guess that's why I could never take him seriously. To distract him from what he suspected Aunt Rosalie was up to, I was wearing the most hideous of clothing…

My hair was tied _up_ with a large brown butterfly clip. I was wearing no makeup whatsoever but had a long sleeved thick grey blouse with a dark tartan skirt on. The skirt was below my knees and underneath that were very itchy black stockings. A white cardigan buttoned over my blouse and chest, but the thick-rimmed glasses that Uncle Emmet had given me as a mocking joke, still lay as a pile of dust in the dashboard when Aunt Rosalie had declined and crushed them. As much as I disliked the overall image, I was strictly obeying all of Aunt Rosalie's instructions; this was after all, part of the plan.

"You know, Dad, you really need to get a new car. Volvo's are soooo outdated."

"I realize that," he said, almost ashamedly, "But I can't get rid of it. Your mother loves it too much. Don't worry it's the inside that counts, and with a sister like Rosalie, this baby will never get old."

I smirked. Aunt Rosalie. She had taught me well…

My eyes locked on my target, the very second that dad had kissed me and was outta sight _and_ hearing range.

It wouldn't take too long now. I let my clip release the hold on my hair as I shook out my even curls. The cardigan was off in a millisecond, and I had slowly unbuttoned the top three buttons of my blouse rolling the sleeves up past my elbows. I unbuttoned the skirt's lengthy attachment Aunt Rosalie had skillfully placed underneath till it was comfortably above my knees. Then I ripped off my stockings and showed my pale legs to the world. I whacked on some lipstick, careful to pass an invisible kiss to my target as I did so.

I stopped to review my surroundings. Every male eye on the school campus had stopped dead in their tracks and they were all looking at me. But most importantly, Mikey Newton's jaw was dropped, his eyes bulging out of their sockets. Thank God for raging teenage male hormones.

I carefully strutted over to where he stood, next to an equally shocked Lizzie, who had noticed her boyfriend, Mr. Vain, staring at me, and was desperately trying to win over his attention.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" she exclaimed in surprise, and I raised an eyebrow, shocked that she actually knew enough gossip to know my full name. "Look at you!" It was all she could say to stop from stuttering and gasping.

"Elizabeth Jessica Newton!" I said, following in her footsteps, looking her up and down. Her clothes spelled boring in comparison to mine. "Look at-- _you_!" I made an emphasis on that last word.

The male species of Forks High still had eyes on me. Aunt Rosalie may have been vain herself but she was right about one thing: it _was_ very flattering.

I turned to her brother, my target. "Hi Mikey," I cooed. "I'm so sorry I wasn't myself yesterday, but I don't have a lab partner and was wondering if _you_ could be that guy."

He didn't pause to answer, "Nessie, I'd love to be that guy, I'll be any guy you want me to be."

_Perfect_, I thought. "Mikey, you'll hold my hand as we head into class, won't you?"

His sweaty palm was in my hand before I had even finished the sentence, "We have biology first, don't we?"

He nodded like a little puppy dog. It was so gross. But it was all part of the plan, I kept telling myself that. _All part of the plan._

Jake was late to class - again - but when he arrived he was still wearing that stupid poncho, and, I noticed, he was bare-chested underneath. I felt my blood shudder inside me with excitement, but I clenched my fingers that much tighter around Mikey's, and sat next to him at the front of the class with his Barbie doll sister.

At first Jake paid no attention to me. He told us to resume our notes wherever it was that we had left off at chapter seven yesterday. I quickly flicked through the book till something caught my eye on the first page. It was the list of contents, the very first chapter. It read _The Basic Functions of Mitosis and Meiosis._

I raised my hand, "Mr. Black?" I asked, coughing slightly for effect. Aunt Rosalie had taught me that.

He looked up to where my hand was raised, noted what I was wearing, and looked down at his desk again. "Miss Cullen?" he responded.

"I was wondering if you could explain to me the difference between mitosis and meiosis. You see, I never really understood it…"

There was no lying to me. I knew Jake had never read the book, let alone the contents page. I watched with eager anticipation as the sweat accumulated on his forehead, as he ran his callused hand through his long straight dark hair…

Suddenly, he stood up confidently. "Well, why don't we use your query as a pop quiz on the class? Who here can tell, Miss Cullen, what the difference is?"

Oh that sneaky guy… yet how his sneakiness still brought a smile to my face. Jake wanted to play it tough? Fine. There was absolutely no problem with that. I wasn't born a Cullen without good reason. I slid my book to chapter one and scanned the subject matter till I found exactly what I was looking for. I quickly eyed the class to see that no one had yet raised their hand, and then mine shot up swiftly, eagerly with excited anticipation.

"Mr. Black!" I exclaimed. "I totally remember it all now! It says it right here!"

Jacob seemed to relax that the pop quiz was out, "Okay, Miss Cullen, read it out to the class so that no one else here forgets."

He was standing at the front of the room now, his eyes locked into mine, his hands rapidly tying his hair into a ponytail.

I didn't need the textbook to tell him my answer. I just had to make sure the information was in there before I began. I stared at my teacher, most intently as I spoke.

"Meiosis is essential for sexual reproduction," I drawled the sentence out slowly and sexily. Mikey, once again, grew rigid in his seat next to me.

Jacob didn't say anything for a long time. He sighed, "Well, thank you, for sharing that with the class, Miss Cullen. If everyone could resume their notes on Chapter Seven…"

No! He wasn't going to get out of this that easy… I wouldn't let him!

"I have something else to announce," I said desperately, "I'm in love with Mikey Newton." And then I turned to my lab partner and started kissing him hungrily in front of the class, making sure that even though all eyes were on me, mine were only for Jacob Black.


End file.
